Converting machines comprise wide endless conveyor belts for conveying plate cardboard in a converting machine. The width of the belt is about 2 m. Such a conveyor belt comprises a flexible belt body and has two longitudinal edges and two joining edges. The joining edges are joined together by adhesive. Once the joining edges have been adhesively bonded, the belt takes the form of a closed loop, and can be driven in an endless loop by drive members of the converting machine.
In general, a converting machine operates continuously for long stretches of time, often 24 hours a day. The belt has a service life of about 1 to 2 years, due to wear by the cardboards and loss of mechanical properties. The end of the service life of a belt may be planned or unplanned, depending on whether the belt is scheduled for replacement before it breaks or whether it breaks unexpectedly.
However, for the purpose of replacement, the prior art belt is delivered as a closed loop, i.e. with the joining edges already adhesively bonded together. To fit the new belt, it is necessary to dismantle many components of the converting machine, in particular the belt drive shafts. The new belt is then fitted and the components that were dismantled previously are reassembled.
Therefore, replacement of a prior art belt takes about 48 hours, which represents a long interruption of production. Such a long interruption of production is particularly disruptive when the belt breaks unexpectedly.